Mary Ann Melcher
Mary Ann Melcher (Nov 13, 1883 - May 21, 1975) was born November 13 1883 to John Melcher and Susan Giever. She was the first of eight children. Her first home was a farm five miles northest of Ashton, but Mary Ann was baptized in the courthouse in Sibley as there was no resident pastor in either place and Mass was offered only once a month. Until she was ten, Mary Ann attended the rural school adjoining their farm; after that she went to St. Joseph's school at Ashton. She was confirmed June 18,1898 by Archbishop John Hennessy on one of his last confirmation tours. In 1895 to make it easier for the children to attend Catholic school, the family bought several acres near Ashton and built a home there. Shortly after the move, the family became ill with diphtheria; the father and two little girls died within a week. After attending St. Joseph's school, Mary Ann entered St. Francis Convent in Dubuque, Iowa, August 15, 1901. She was received with the name Sister Mary Albertine, July 26, 1902 and was professed July 16, 1904. She died May 21, 1975 and was buried in Mount Calvary Cemetery, Saint Francis Nuns Old Section in Dubuque County, Iowa. Obituary THE SISTERS OF SAINT FRANCIS OF THE HOLY FAMILY Mount Saint Francis, Dubuque, Iowa commend to your charity the soul of their beloved SISTER MARY ALBERTINE MELCHER who was born November 13, 1883 and who departed this life May 21, 1975 in the 73rd year of her Religious Life. Wake Service: May 23, 1975, at 8:00 p.m. Funeral Mass: May 24, 1975, at 11:00 a.m. Celebrant: Father Raymond Roseliep May she rest in peace! ---- Nearly fifty years ago, the doctor wanted to hospitalize gentle, intelligent Sister Mary Albertine because of her "bad heart." Despite several bouts with ill health, Sister taught sixty years and lived to be ninety-one. Mary Ann Melcher was born November 13, 1883, the first of eight children of John and Susan Giever Melcher. Her first home was a farm five miles northwest of Ashton, but Mary Ann was baptized in the courthouse at Sibley as there was no resident paster in either place and Mass was offered only once a month. Until she was ten, Mary Ann attended the rural school adjoining their farm; after that she went to St. Joseph's School at Ashton. She was confirmed June 15, 1898, by Archbishop John Hennessy on one of his last confirmation tours. In 1895, to make it easier for the children to attend Catholic school, the family bought several acres near Ashton and built a home there. Shortly after the move, the family became ill with diphtheria; the father and two little girls died within a week. From St. Joseph's School, Mary Ann entered St. Francis Convent in Dubuque August 15, 1901. She was received with the name Sister Mary Albertine, July 26, 1902, and was professed July 16, 1904. In the two years between Reception and Profession, Sister was sent to Ashton to take charge of the choir and to Petersburg to teach--among the latter pupils were the future priests, Fathers Frank and Joseph Scherbring, of whom Sister was very proud. Other schools to which she took her music and teaching talents were Bancroft; ICA and Mount St. Francis, Dubuque; St. Mary's, Waterloo; Ionia; Lemmon, S.D.; Templeton, Otter Creek; Odebolt; Earlville; Haverhill. Thirteen years ago Sister Albertine retired to Mount St. Francis, later to Holy Family Hall. Surviving are two sisters in Iowa and two brothers in Minnesota; Mrs. Elizabeth Breuer of Ashton and Helen Melcher of Sioux City; William Melcher of Verdi and Anthony Melcher of Minneapolis. Sister Clara Giever of Holy Family Hall is a first cousin, as is Sister Celine Melcher of Winona, a Rochester Franciscan. Congressman John Melcher of Montana, whose voting record has been highly commended by Sisters' Network, is a nephew. Also Sister Theonilla Melcher of Winona, Minn. Category:John and Susan Melcher Family